


Dadmus and his boys

by AshRain



Series: Kid Sides Collection [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kid Virgil, Remus being a great dad, Remus is still disturbing but he works hard on not traumatising his sons, Sick Patton, Sickfic, Single dad Remus, Toddler Virgil, kid patton, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain/pseuds/AshRain
Summary: Single Dad Remus notices his son Patton acting strangely. Somehow, the six year old managed to convince little Virgil into keeping his secret from Daddy. It's up to Remus to find out what's going on.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Kid Sides Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675288
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Dadmus and his boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizLuvsCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizLuvsCupcakes/gifts).



Remus  _ knew _ something was going on when he didn’t hear anything from either of his boys all morning.

Patton had been strangely quiet during breakfast already and had retreated to his room pretty much the moment he’d finished eating.

It was unlike his six year old to be so withdrawn. It wasn’t strange for Virgil to be so but in comparison to Patton the three year old had been outright extroverted that morning.

Virgil had helped him clean up, helpfully handing him the plates so he could take them to the dishwasher and wiping down the table with a too-damp cloth.

After, he was left alone when his son scampered off after his older brother.

He worked on one of his commissions before lunch, using the commission as a break from his latest comic. For all that his family had said that he would be a horrible father he personally thought that he wasn’t doing too bad a job. He’d managed to never let his sons see his art since it was often gory or dark or inappropriate and could scare them. And they were both healthy happy boys who were never afraid to ask for his help. He thought he was at least a sorta decent father.

He was pulled out of his mindset when his phone rang with his lunch alert. Time to prepare food for his growing boys!

As he stood in the kitchen, fighting not to give into the impulse to chop his fingers with the veggies just to know what it would feel like. He didn’t want his sons to be cannibals after all.

He didn’t want his sons to find him bleeding and missing some fingers. He didn’t want to traumatise his sons.

As he was cooking the vegetables he noticed that it had been a few hours since he had seen hide nor hair from his boys. Weird. Usually, at least one of them would interrupt him while he was working.

Welcome interruptions, just to be clear. He loved his sons and loved spending time with them even during his “work” hours - the perks of being a comic author working from home.

He figured he could leave lunch cooking for a few moments while he checked in on them.

Virgil’s room was empty as was Patton’s. He found both of them in his own bed, curled up and snoozing like kittens. Or like dead puppies who were left in a pile of tangled limbs and tails and beaten and-

Oh there he went, Virgil was stirring. No dead puppies then. Time to put that thought far away and never think about it again.

“Hey Virgey. A bit early for your nap huh? And funny that Pattycake is having a nap too. He’s usually the one who wants to stay awake.” he said, plucking his younger son from Patton’s grasp.

Virgil yawned and nuzzled into Remus’s shoulder, hanging in his arms a little like a sack of flour.

Remus laughed at that. A sack of flour. Funny. Especially since he weighed much less than a sack of flour. Maybe a couple  _ bags _ of flour. As a very small three year old he weighed in at a measly 13 kilograms.

It had worried him, especially since Patton had been the exact size a child his age should be, according to the charts the pediatrician had in her practice. But after extensive talks with his pediatrician he was comforted in the fact that Virgil was fine and healthy, small for his age solely due to being a preemie.

As his little one seemed to doze off again he noticed that Patton had not stirred at all. Another weird behavior. His son was usually a very light sleeper during the day. At night nothing could wake him but during his naps? Even a door closing on the other side of the apartment could wake him up!

He carried Virgil out, bouncing him a little to annoy him into waking up a little. “So what’s going on, Veevee? Wanna tell me ‘bout your day? Done anything fun today?”

Virgil shrugged, holding on to Remus’s shirt with his tiny little fingers.

“Not up to talking right now huh? That’s okay. But do you know what’s up with Pattycake? Hmm, Vee?”

The toddler nodded mutely. He  _ did _ know why Patpat was acting weird but he couldn’t really tell daddy. He’d promised!

“Do you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

He shook his head.

“You don’t wanna or you can’t tell me?” Remus guessed.

He just looked away, staring at a point somewhere beyond Remus’s shoulder.

“Did Patty tell you not to tell me?” he asked, knowing his sons and their tells pretty well.

There was some hesitation but Virgil eventually nodded, chewing on his lower lip as he still avoided his daddy’s ees.

“Alright. I guess I’ll have to talk to Pat later: How about we finish lunch for now? You wanna help me, little spider?”

Virgil nodded once again.

Remus gave him a smile as he carried him towards the kitchen. He quickly checked on the cooking food after setting Virgil down on the counter.

Virgil was an amazing sous chef, helpfully holding his spoons and handing them to him when needed for stirring. His quality control was great as well, tasting as they went along to make sure the food was seasoned perfectly. He was the best assistant Remus could have asked for in this situation.

Eventually he managed to finish the food, thanks to his little helper. After setting the table he put Virgil in his high chair while he went to get Patton.

“Pattycake! Patty-patty Patton! Lunch is ready! C’mon up, my froggy! I bet you’re hungry!” he cheered as he came in, gently shaking the boy’s shoulders to rouse him.

Patton mumbled sleepily, flailing to swat his hands away. “I’m not leaving you alone, Patton. I made lunch! Cauliflower puree, just like you love it!”

“Daddy?” Patton said softly, sleep still heavy in his voice. Now that Remus got a good look at his son he noticed how pale he looked.

“Yeah, it’s me. You feeling okay? You don’t look too good.”

“Hmm. I’m tired daddy.”

“I know, my little tadpole. But you gotta eat something. It’ll give you some energy and you can go to sleep again after.”   


Patton whined softly and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

He smiled gently, pulling him into his lap. He brushed some stray hairs out of his face, noticing how warm he was to the touch. A frown pulled at his lips as he pressed a tender kiss to Patton’s forehead.

“Aww how long have you been feeling sick? You’ve got a fever.”

“‘M not sick, Daddy.”

“Uh-huh, sure baby. Let’s get lunch for now, Vee’s waiting for us.”

Patton whined softly and slumped against his chest, letting Remus carry him to the kitchen, just like he’d done with Virgil just a while ago.

He set Patton down on the chair next to Virgil, serving them both before getting food himself.

Virgil managed to feed himself. Messily but still. Most of his food ended up in his mouth instead of just on his face and clothes.

Patton fared better though about half his food stayed on his plate, sickness apparently sapping his appetite but Remus was not about to force him into finishing his meal. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, my little spiderling.” he said, plucking Virgil out of his high chair. “Pat, why don’t you get settled on the couch while I change your brother? We can watch a movie.”

Patton seemed to perk up at that, fever flushed cheeks squishing into a little smile. Remus ruffled his sweat damp hair as he walked past him with Virgil on his hip.

Clean up went without a hitch, Virgil letting him wipe his face and changing into new, clean clothes without fuss.

They rejoined Patton less than ten minutes later, Remus plopping Virgil down next to Patton. “I’ll be with you two in just a second, just gonna get something.” he promised the boys, wandering back to the bathroom to get some children’s tylenol to help reduce Patton’s fever.

“Here, my little tadpole. Drink this, then you can have some juice and lay down again. What do you wanna watch?”

“Winnie the Pooh?” Patton requested, shuddering at the taste of the medicine before latching on to the juice box Remus handed him. He waited for his daddy to put on the movie before laying down with his head in Remus’s lap, snuggling Virgil to his chest.

Virgil laid in front of him quietly, watching the movie while Remus stroked Patton’s hair. He was glad that Daddy knew what was wrong with Patty now, Patty acting weird had been scary but snuggles with Daddy always helped!

He followed Patton into sleep, reassured that his daddy was taking care of them.


End file.
